Learning about each other
by Lexi Leeming
Summary: When Sam and Freddie are paired up for a project they both learn things about each other that they didn't already know . What secrets will come out and what new opportunities will be opened! After iOMG but before i have lost my mind ! Please read !


Well after having several stories then losing inspiration, I intend to write a one shot!

IDON'T OWN I CARLY OR THE LYRICS TO THE SONG

Soo here goes!

Sam's POV:

It was once again a rainy day in Seattle, I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I hate mornings but then again I hate a lot of things, what can I say I'm a Puckett!

I Grabbed a Tee-shirt and some jeans and my converse and changed out of my pyjamas.

Once I was dressed I walked into the kitchen to find the cupboards empty, it wasn't a surprise though! Mom never buys food unless it's for herself and seeing as she's away there is no food! I cleaned my teeth and dragged a comb through my blonde curls and applied a touch of makeup before grabbing my backpack and heading over to Carly's.

About 10 minutes and a long soggy walk later I arrived at Carly's.

"Hey Carls, Spencer, Frednub." I said opening the door. Carly gave me her spare key to save me breaking off the lock!

"Oh my gosh Sam your soaking." Carly exclaimed. "If you want you can get changed your spare clothes are in the closet." Again I keep clothes at Carly's to stop me from borrowing hers.

Spencer gave us a lift to school to stop us from getting soaked. When we got into school we were met by a loud voice booming over the loud speaker.

"Please would all students In Mr Howards class Report to the main hall." Announced the speaker.

We grabbed our books from our lockers and headed to the hall.

"I wonder what it's all about, isn't this exciting." Said Carly

"Meh sounds like it's for nubs!" I replied groaning.

We arrived at the hall and sat down.

"Okay students my name is Miss Walker and we have gathered you here to talk about a new assignment. We will ask each of you to take a small test and then we will pair you up with someone with the complete opposite test answers and you will have to spend time with that person and get to know them then at the end of the month you will have to show the class your presentation about the other person." Said Miss Walker.

"This sounds amazing" exclaimed Carly giggling like a young girl.

"No this sounds like 1 month of hell." I snapped back.

"Well at least it's better than a month of Mr Howard's class." Said Freddie.

Miss Walker handed out our forms and we each set out filling them in.

The next day we met up in the hall again and we were told our partners.

"Okay first up Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson."

GIBBEH" shouted Gibby.

"Okay...Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson."

"Sam, Sam speak to me...Sam put the chair down ...Everybody down" Shouted Carly as I picked up the nearest Chair and threw it before stomping out.

I had to let Freddie get to know me, argh spending a month with the King of the nubs. No thank you.

"Sam, Sam what did you do that for." I asked "You could get in trouble."

"Oh well, I get in trouble all the time."

A week later and lots of bribing from Carly I was participating in the Lesson and I hate to say it but enjoying it too.

"Soo freduccini something you did not know about me ... well doesn't laugh but I love to sing."

"What?" asked Freddie choking on his water he just took a sip of?

"...I like to sing ..." I replied hesitantly.

"Wow, Can I hear you." Asked Freddie.

"No!" I replied.

"Oh."Said Freddie

"Just kidding, yes but not here." I replied.

"My house 7 ish!" Said Sam before leaving.

Freddie's POV:

I arrived at Sam's for 7 on the dot. I knocked on the door and Sam opened it.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." She replied.

We walked into the living room and sat down.

"SO, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, here's one I Wrote myself." I said nervously "Don't laugh."

"Well there playing guitars with Stars in their eyes on Broadway

They're just paying their dues and waiting for news on a big break

And I wish you were here because sometimes I get lonely

Guess I'm not the only new girl in town..."

When the song was over I clapped, WOW Sam was brilliant.

"Sam you're really good." I said.

"Well now you've heard me you can go." She said.

"No Sam listen to me, your brilliant, so who is that so who's the guy in the song, Sam about the other day when you kiss...?" I asked backing away slightly incase she hit me.

"OUT" She said pointing to the door.

"Wh...Sam." I stuttered.

"OUT!" She said again.

Sam's POV:

Oh my gosh, what have I done singing that song to Freddie, after I kissed him.

JEEZ I'm such an idiot.

_So that that this is gonna be a 2 shot I hope or possibly a 3! Please R and R! Thee! Xx:D_


End file.
